


Playing the Game

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, backseat shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Noctis offers to drive the Regalia, giving Ignis the opportunity to relax in the backseat.





	Playing the Game

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr sent me a question with the scenario of Prompto wanting to get frisky in the backseat, and if Ignis would allow it or not. This is what I came up with. Please enjoy!

* * *

When Noctis offers to drive to their next hunt, Ignis calmly obliges, and expects to enjoy a leisurely car ride - determined not to nitpick too much on the way that Noctis handles the automobile. Prompto casually suggests that Gladio sit up front with Noctis, because he claims he’s a little sleep-deprived and wants to take a nap, the larger man agreeing without question. Ignis recognizes the little tells in Prompto’s mannerisms. The blond isn’t tired - but he chooses to keep his mouth closed, for the time being.

Settling in the backseat, he gets buckled in -  _safety first_  - and then adjusts himself so that Prompto can rest his head on his lap, should he choose to do so. Prompto stretches out, and takes the offered pillow, resting the back of his head comfortably on Ignis. They pull out from the gas station at Lestallum, and begin their long journey to Ravatogh. Ignis puts his hand right between Prompto’s shoulders, the blond turning towards him as he closes his eyes with a soft hum, cheek now resting against Ignis’ thigh. He leans his head back, and closes his own eyes, the wind feeling nice from the backseat.

As they round the turn past Old Lestallum, he feels his seatbelt being undone without a sound. He looks down, and sees Prompto smiling up at him, his face right against his crotch, nose rubbing against the growing mound. His body has already been responding to the wiles of the sharpshooter, his resolve dissipating with the look in Prompto’s eyes.

“I’ll be quiet…” Prompto mouths to him, Ignis’ eyes going to the front seat of the car. The two seem oblivious to anything but themselves, Noctis and Gladio involved in a deep discussion. Looking down at Prompto, who has his fingers on the button of his slacks, he gives a firm nod of his head. The smile that lights up the blond’s face brings one to his own, as he grabs Gladio’s discarded shirt off the floor in the backseat, the man preferring to go shirtless on their lengthy drive.

He drapes it over Prompto, hiding the activity from view, Ignis’ cock already inside the wet heat of Prompto’s mouth. He leans his head back, pretending to be asleep still, his knees spreading apart as he grows more aroused by the way the blond sucks and licks on his cock from such a strange angle. Both hands are hidden underneath the large shirt, one hand going to rest on the back of Prompto’s head, but never forces him to take more of his cock without warning. No, the game is to be quiet, and if he pushes him down onto his cock, he knows that Prompto will make more noise than necessary so he avoids it at all cost.

Lips suckle the tip, Prompto pressing his tongue flat to rub against the slit. His hand curls tight in his hair, the inaudible cue as much of a praise as if he’d said it out loud, the blond pulling his cock back into his mouth. Sliding his free hand down Prompto’s torso, he pushes his hand down the front of his pants, making a firm fist around the plump flesh. The shirt stays perfectly draped over Prompto’s body, his head tilting to the side just to be sure he’s doing his part to keep the game going.

Prompto’s mouth pulls off of his cock, the blond starting to lick it like one would an ice cream cone, Ignis squeezing the blond’s cock a little tighter as Prompto begins to slowly torture him. Sucking on his cock he can handle without losing his cool, but the little kitten licks, the uncertainty of where Prompto’s tongue will land next - it’s a way for the blond to take the control away from him, and he  _loves_  it. He hears Gladio begin to laugh, the booming noise allowing him to emit one small moan, which seems to be good enough for Prompto as he pulls his cock back into his mouth.

Rubbing the pad of his thumb over the tip of Prompto’s cock, he feels him moan around his girth, the noise canceled out by the wind. Collecting more precum from the slit as he squeezes it out of Prompto, he slips his hand back down towards the base, the natural lubricant helping to move his hand with ease. He feels Prompto rub his finger between the seam of his slacks, the thinness allowing the blond to push his finger up into his entrance. He grips onto Prompto’s cock a little tighter, fighting the impulse to moan as the blond works him from both sides.

His knees spread more, the back of Prompto’s throat feeling like a small bit of heaven as the blond begins to deepthroat him. He feels Prompto shift on his lap, the lower half of his body coming closer, giving him the opportunity to stroke his cock with a more assured stroke. It seems to appease Prompto, who takes more of his cock into his mouth, the two moving faster towards their orgasms.

“Ignis, what do you think?” Gladio looks over his shoulder indirectly. “Do you think the Prince is right?”

The sudden question startles him, his orgasm coming out of nowhere, quick to turn his shocked gasp into a cough, as he opens his eyes to look over at his friend. “I suppose we’ll have to see, won’t we? Unless, Your Highness, you have another idea as to how and infiltrate the area?” Thankful for his skill set to listen to conversations he’s not a part of, he has some idea what the two had been discussing. All through his reply, he feels Prompto swallowing down his release, his hand holding onto his cock.

“Yeah, I guess.” Noctis shrugs his shoulder, the two meeting eyes in the rearview mirror, then the Prince returns his eyes to the road. “I still think that we shouldn’t have to put ourselves out there like some trap.”

He feels Prompto’s breath against his softening cock, no longer resting inside of his mouth. Ignis starts to move his hand up and down Prompto’s length, the blond shifting a little to get into a better position. Once he finds that sweet spot, he gets a better rhythm going with his hand, and is quick to bring Prompto to orgasm, collecting the mess in the palm of his hand as he pulls him through it, Prompto biting down on his thigh as he mutes his own moans with Ignis’ body.

Pulling his hand out of his pants, he puts it against Prompto’s mouth, the blond licking up all the evidence of their quickie, the game not lost by either of them. Leaning his head back, he yawns  a little, the sound of his zipper going back muted by the conversation still continuing. He waits until he’s situated before doing the same to Prompto, swiping his thumb over the blond’s bottom lip, who gives it a soft kiss, the touch a promise of something more later on in the day. He puts his hand back between Prompto’s shoulders, the hand that’s been holding onto the back of his head releasing its grip, going to rest on the back of his neck instead.

They pull up to Ravatogh, the shirt sliding off of Prompto to reveal a slightly disheveled looking blond. To the two up front, it may look like it’s from the nap he’d just taken, but Ignis knows that he’s the real cause.

“So, who’s up for some meat skewers?” Prompto asks, hopping out of the car with a big smile on his face. “I just love how spicy and juicy they are here!”

“Meat skewers sound good.” Noctis nods his head, tossing the keys to Ignis. “Here, Specs. You can drive us back.”

Catching them with one hand, he nods and watches the two head over to the cart. He sees Gladio give him side-eye, to which he looks away by adjusting his glasses. “Come on, let’s go enjoy a meat skewer with them.”

“Fine. But next time, ask to use my shirt.” Gladio points to his discarded piece of clothing. “You and Prompto are up front. It’s our turn next. I’m surprised the Prince didn’t notice.”

Knowing Noctis, he wouldn’t be surprised if he  _did_  notice, but kept quiet about it. Ignis shrugs his shoulders. “So it is.”

He shares a smile with Prompto, then pays for their food before they make their way up towards the mountain for their hunt.


End file.
